Why can't dreams be reality?
by Divergent Narnian Timelord
Summary: When I woke up this morning the last thing I expected was the TARDIS in my living room. Based on my dream I had the other night,
1. Chapter 1

**Why can't dreams be reality?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

The sound of the TARDIS filled my bedroom, if this happened to you, you would most likely be freaking out or something. To me this was normal. My alarm clock looks like a small TARDIS and sounds like the TARDIS when it goes off.

Turns out, this was not normal, it wasn't even close to normal.

When I first heard the noise, I was still asleep and assumed it was my alarm clock, but when I pressed the lantern thingy on the top and held it down I didn't hear a beep like I normally did, I heard another TARDIS!

Then it hit me, today was Saturday, my alarm wasn't on, and the other TARDIS was my alarm clock in demo mode.

That's when I got kind of shocked.

You see, I am the only person in my family that watches Doctor Who, so chances are the sound was not coming from the TV.

And in my still partially unconscious mind, that left only one option.

I immediately jumped out of bed.

The noise had already faded away by that point, but I live in a small house, so it didn't take me very long to find what I was looking for.

Yep.

The TARDIS was sitting there smack dab in the middle of my living room.

And then I started squealing like the fangirl I am.

When I finally stopped squealing, the door opened and the doctor (specifically the ninth doctor, which is kinda cool because when me and some friends were talking about which doctor we thought that the other person we were talking to was most like, every single one of them said the ninth.) was standing right there!

He didn't say anything, he just stood there, holding his hand out.

And as soon as I grabbed his hand I woke up, which totally sucked.

And sadly it was not Saturday the following morning.

**Yep, these are legitimately the kind of dreams I have. Just wait till I write about that dream I had where my new band director was a dalek.**


	2. The band directors are daleks!

**The new band directors are daleks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, this is just another one of those dreams from my demented mind. Names of real people have been changed.**

**WARNING: Weirdness ahead.**

I felt giddy but nervous walking up to the school building, I knew that Mr. Jones would be retiring after last year, his daughter was graduating, but that still does not calm the nerves that come with having an all new director for your senior year.

When I walked in the new director was not there yet, so I found a group of friends and sat down with them, while we were talking, we kinda made some rude comments. Comments along the lines of "If we were not here yet, we would be running laps when we did get here."

It's good we finished those comments up quickly, because _they_ came in as soon as we finished our rant.

"WE ARE THE NEW DIRECTORS, WE WILL EXTERMINATE ALL WHO DISOBEY!"

Yep, you guessed it, the new directors were daleks.

I looked over at the group I was sitting with and mouthed "we're screwed" while they weren't looking.

Band camp is hard, But having 2 daleks as your directors made it harder.

Well, not harder as much as more stressful. You don't get many water breaks and you have to worry about getting exterminated if you mess up.

Then it got later in the season, although it seemed like competitions should be starting soon, it seemed like they never did.

And then It was going to be time for Joe to come, except he didn't.

This didn't really surprise me, Joe was a professional saxophone player who was friends with Mr. Jones, I assumed he would stop coming to help us out.

What surprised me was who they brought instead.

They brought freakin' DAVROS to help us.

Yep, as soon as he floated or whatever you call it, I passed out.

And then I woke up, again.

At school on Monday (that morning It actually _was___a Saturday) I told my friends about the dream, and then one of them said this little gem.

"Did they exterminate the competition?"

**I will leave this listed as in-progress in case I have anymore Doctor Who dreams, It might be a while though, Because I rarely remember my dreams.**


	3. I teach cybermen a lesson

**In which cybermen learn not to drink my lemonade**

**A/N: for whatever reason, my dreams always seem to continue on from other dreams I have, I will dream about similar places that have appeared in other dreams I've had. And In this case my previous two dreams I wrote about where memories during this dream. It's kinda weird. Also, all previous disclaimers apply.**

One afternoon I was sitting on my bed watching firefly on my laptop, when suddenly I heard a loud noise coming from somewhere else in my house.

FIND THE FEMALE, SHE WILL BE DELETED

Ok, I was kinda freaking out, but I got myself together and thought, The doctor would come right? Of course the first/last time I had seen him he had been the ninth doctor, he probably has regenerated at least once, wait why am I thinking about that? And he didn't show up when those daleks had become the band directors.

Crap, there's a possibility I am on my own here.

So I went by instinct and ran over to my mom's room and grabbed a taser that had somehow appeared there, even though I don't remember us ever getting a taser.

But hey, cybermen are metal so a taser would be at least somewhat useful right?

And since I'm stupid, instead of locking myself back in my room, I walked down the hallway and went right to the kitchen where two cybermen where standing there.

And they were drinking my lemonade. I don't get how, because they don't have mouths, but they were drinking my lemonade.

AW HECK NO! nobody drinks my lemonade, especially when it will be several days before I can get to walmart to buy more.

I then tased them on the spot.

Which ended up being more effective than I thought, because the short circuited and fell over dead.

And then the tardis started to materialize in my kitchen, the doctor stepped out, I was right, it was the tenth doctor that time.

"well I see you have taken care of everything, guess I was a little late"

And then I woke up.

At least it was a weekend.

**Yeah, my dreams are kinda weird.**


End file.
